


Lavender, You Thought

by ZoeGMiller



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 100 words, F/F, Flash Fic, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGMiller/pseuds/ZoeGMiller
Summary: A hundred words about Camilla leaving, coming back, and the times between. I don't think of this as Camilla/Reader so much as Camilla/Corrin (how I think of it!) but I'm not sure how to define these things so better safe than sorry! :o





	Lavender, You Thought

Her breasts were heavy, and so they sagged a bit, when she stood before the mirror, but you never imagined her as anything less than beautiful. You would disagree whether her hair was colored like lilac and smelled of lavender or vice versa, and she always won, but when she did, she'd tuck your hair behind your ear and offer a warm laugh that expanded her chest until your stomachs touched. She was always very warm. On the day she left, the smell of bitter iron was in the air, and on the day she came back… lavender, you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short! Shorter than this part here, so I hope it didn't leave you longing (unless in a good way :3 :3 :3 :3) 
> 
> As usual, if you enjoyed this work and feel like leaving a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you’re interested in my other works, you can find my stuff at my website bespokesmut.com, you can drop requests for short fiction in my tumblr ask box, you can find my commission info here, and don’t forget to look me up on patreon!!


End file.
